


Control

by Akai_Pixy



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akai_Pixy/pseuds/Akai_Pixy
Summary: Remy thinks on who dominates who in his relationship





	Control

 *****

 

It's funny what dey say about us. I hear dem whisper and joke about how possessive de great Wolverine is about me. If only dey knew. Sure, Wolverine growls at anyone dat lingers too much, but only because I tolerate it. Outside, out in de open where de ot'ers see us, I let Wolverine act dominant because it amuses me. I've never had someone ready to fight for me, like I matter. But once we're behind closed doors... 

Dey say I've tamed de great Wolverine, but dey have no idea just how much. Dey say he's managed to control me, and dat's a laugh. Dey think he's de one to have made de first move, but we know de truth. He was mine first time we met. 

I remember Stormy introducing us on dat first day. He was sweatin', uniform torn and scorched, just finishin' up in de Danger Room. He was magnificent. At de time, it was obvious dat he had a t'in for Jean, so I turned my attention to someone unobtainable. Rogue. I knew it was only temporary and, in de meantime, I dropped hints and clues, spun my web around him.

After Antarctica, I decided to take what was mine. I'd given him enough time. It was late night when I knocked on his door. He answered wearing only a pair of boxers. Dat's when I kissed him, hard, a hand grabbin' his head while de oder groped him. Surprised, he opened his mouth and I delved inside, finally tastin' him. It took a moment before he returned de kiss, lettin' his hands roam over me. Dat's when I pushed inside his room and closed de door. Dat night I took him, hard and fast. Not de oder way around. I had him on his hands and knees, beggin' me for more as I pounded his ass. We didn't last long. Afterwards, he asked me to stay de night. Silly homme, like I was gonna let 'im be. Logan told me he wasn't good at de whole casual t'in. I told him it didn't matter, he belonged to me.

I've learned he doesn't like when I flirt with ot'ers. He's afraid of losing me. Dat doesn't stop me t'ough. I like to see him get ruffled. Like it when he gets bot'ered enough to stay close, to growl at de objects of my flirting. It's nice to know someone's willing to fight for you.

When we get back behind closed doors, he's more dan willin' to prove to me why I should stay. He's a very willin' and dedicated partner in bed. Not much we haven't tried. Alt'ough I'm always de dominant one. Always on top. Always in control. Dat's one of his kinks, as I've found out. De Wolverine likes to submit in bed, as long as his partner's strong enough. He likes having his hands tied-up, unable to touch back. Senses deprivation is anot'er hot button. Blind him or place some special anti-sound earmuffs on him and he gets so much harder. Do all t'ree, and he doesn't last long. Makes him needy. He begs so prettily when he gets needy.

Everyone might t'ink Logan's de aggressive one between us, but he knows who's really in charge, and dat's all dat matters.


End file.
